leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purebreaker/Luka, The Fake Hero
Luka, The Fake Hero is a custom champion. Notes So....... I've been playing MGQ (if you don't know what that is go and google it) and I've been thinking that if Luka (the protagonist of the game) was a champion of the League he would be a total insta-win. So I present to you, Luka. bonus true damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 8 seconds. }} Luka empowers himself with the power of the wind for 6 seconds, causing a small percentage of all basic attacks against Luka to miss. Luka also gains a movement speed buff that lasts 2 seconds. After using Sylph, Luka can use Thunder Thrust once. Wind Protection turns into Playful Wind, gaining a higher percentage of basic attacks against Luka to miss. Luka will also gain a stronger movement speed buff that lasts 3 seconds and his basic attacks will never miss. Playful Wind lasts for 8 seconds. Playful Wind turns into Devastating Gale, causing almost all basic attacks against Luka to miss. Luka will gain an even stronger movement speed buff that last 5 seconds but decays every 1 second. Luka will also strike twice every basic attack. Devastating Gale lasts 10 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Luka thrust his sword at a target at high speed, dealing physical damage. Thunder Thrust will deal 40% bonus damage if the target is facing away from Luka. Thunder Thrust turns into Lightning Sword Flash, causing it to deal higher damage and the bonus damage is increased to 60%. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= No Cost |range= 550 }} }} Luka infuses himself with the Earth, granting bonus armor. Strength of the Earth lasts for 6 seconds. After using Gnome, Luka can use Demon Skull Beheading. Strength of the Earth turns into Breath of the Earth, granting higher bonus armor. Luka will also gain bonus AD and a small chance to critically strike. Breath of the Earth lasts 8 seconds. Breath of the Earth turns into Wild Lands, granting even higher bonus armor, more bonus AD and every attack will be a critical strike. Wild Lands lasts 10 seconds. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} Luka jumps into the air and slams his sword down at the target's skull dealing heavy physical damage but it is only usable when next to a wall. Demon Skull Beheading turns into Earth Rumbling Decapitation, dealing insane damage and it can be used even when not standing next to a wall. |leveling= |range= 125 }} }} Water Wall turns into Serene Mind, causing every attack against Luka to miss but costs mana per second. Serene Mind lasts indefinitely as long as Luka has the mana to sustain it. Demon Decapitation can end Serene Mind prematurely. Serene Mind turns into Blade of Still Water, causing most attacks against Luka to miss and his basic attacks slow his target by 30%. Blade of Still Water lasts indefinitely but if Luka takes damage, it will end. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Luka's next basic attack within 4 seconds will deal bonus damage. If Demon Decapitation kills an enemy champion, Sylph's cooldown is refreshed. Demon Decapitation turns into Serene Demon Sword, causing it to deal more damage, stunning the target for 0.75 seconds and if Serene Demon Sword kills an enemy champion, all of Luka's cooldowns are refreshed. |leveling= |range= 250 }} }} Luka engulfs his sword in flames, causing his basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage and sets his target on fire for 2 seconds dealing magic damage per 1 second, repeated attacks against the same target will only refresh the duration. Blade of Flame lasts 6 seconds. After using Salamander, Luka can use Death Sword Chaos Star once. Blade of Flame turns into Hellfire Sword, causing his basic attacks to deal more bonus magic damage and sets his target on fire for 4 seconds. In addition, his mana is completely restored but once Hellfire Sword ends, he loses all of his current mana. Hellfire Sword lasts for 8 seconds. Hellfire Sword turns into Purgatory Flame, causing his basic attacks to deal even more bonus magic damage and sets his target on fire for 6 seconds. Luka's mana is completely restored and will not lose any mana even when Purgatory Flame ends. Purgatory Flames lasts for 10 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} }} Luka slashes five times at everything in front of him dealing physical damage per slash plus 5% more damage for every spirit active. Death Sword Chaos Star turns into Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, causing all five slashes to set his enemies on fire for 6 seconds dealing magic damage equal to Purgatory Flame's DoT damage. It also grants 10% more damage for every spirit active. |leveling= |range= 275 }} }} Luka infuses his sword with the four elements and channels for 2 seconds then unleashes it upon his target and any enemy unit around the original target in a 500-radius area dealing physical damage. Quadruple Giga is automatically leveled at level 6,11 and 16. All four spirits must be active to unleash Quadruple Giga. If Quadruple Giga kills an enemy champion, Luka will permanently gain 3 AD. Any damage taken (excluding minion damage) during channeling will cancel Quadruple Giga, refunding the mana cost and refreshes the cooldown. After Quadruple Giga, every spirit's effect is disappear. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |range= 500 }} Notes2 So yeah, that's Luka right there. Feel free to give a comment below (I'm expecting "Broken. X ability is too OP blah blah blah. That kind of comments). And now to answer some questions before someone actually asks. (I WILL STILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU GUYS HAVE) Every one of Luka's skills have 5 ranks like Udyr. His Quadruple Giga will replace his R if every ability is active. His DSCS/VRS is disabled when Quadruple Giga is active. Quadruple Giga will not replace DSCS below level 5. Category:Custom champions